mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Appearance List
Summary This is the current, CEP2 Appearance Values list that is used for the Change Self spell and for the corresponding MD widget. Please note that objects have been separated from creatures, and the list has been alphabetized for your convenience. Objects * arch_target 200 * Armor_Stand 1030 * combat_dummy 201 * objectBlue 436 * objectBoat 473 * objectCandle 433 * ObjectChair 431 * objectChest 434 * objectCyan 437 * objectFlameLarge 445 * objectFlameMedium 444 * objectFlameSmall 443 * objectGreen 438 * objectOrange 440 * objectPurple 442 * objectRed 441 * objectTable 432 * objectWhite 435 * objectYellow 439 NPCs * aribeth 190 * Bartender 234 * Begger 220 * Child_Female_1 1266 * Child_Female_2 1268 * Child_Female_3 1270 * Child_Female_4 1272 * Child_Female_5 1274 * Child_Male_1 1265 * Child_Male_2 1267 * Child_Male_3 1269 * Child_Male_4 1271 * Child_Male_5 1273 * Convict 238 * Cult_Member 212 * Dwarf 0 * Dwarf_Golem 474 * Dwarf_HalfOrc 475 * Dwarf_NPC_Female 248 * Dwarf_NPC_Male 249 * Elf 1 * Elf_Blackrose_Female 1068 * Elf_Blackrose_Male 1067 * Elf_NPC_Female 245 * Elf_NPC_Male_01 246 * Elf_NPC_Male_02 247 * Female_01 222 * Female_02 223 * Female_03 224 * Female_04 225 * Gnome 2 * Gnome_NPC_Female 243 * Gnome_NPC_Male 244 * Half_Elf 4 * Half_Orc 5 * Half_Orc_NPC_Female 252 * Half_Orc_NPC_Male_01 253 * Half_Orc_NPC_Male_02 254 * Halfling 3 * Halfling_NPC_Female 250 * Halfling_NPC_Male 251 * House_Guard 219 * Human 6 * Human_Cleric_of_Tyr 1306 * Human_NPC_Female_01 255 * Human_NPC_Female_02 256 * Human_NPC_Female_03 257 * Human_NPC_Female_04 258 * Human_NPC_Female_05 259 * Human_NPC_Female_06 260 * Human_NPC_Female_07 261 * Human_NPC_Female_08 262 * Human_NPC_Female_09 263 * Human_NPC_Female_10 264 * Human_NPC_Female_11 265 * Human_NPC_Female_12 266 * Human_NPC_King 1305 * Human_NPC_Male_01 267 * Human_NPC_Male_02 268 * Human_NPC_Male_03 269 * Human_NPC_Male_04 270 * Human_NPC_Male_05 271 * Human_NPC_Male_06 272 * Human_NPC_Male_07 273 * Human_NPC_Male_08 274 * Human_NPC_Male_09 275 * Human_NPC_Male_10 276 * Human_NPC_Male_11 277 * Human_NPC_Male_12 278 * Human_NPC_Male_13 279 * Human_NPC_Male_14 280 * Human_NPC_Male_15 281 * Human_NPC_Male_16 282 * Human_NPC_Male_17 283 * Human_NPC_Male_18 284 * Inn_Keeper 233 * Kid_Female 242 * Kid_Male 241 * NW_Militia_Member 210 * NWN_Aarin 188 * NWN_Aribeth_Evil 189 * NWN_Haedraline 191 * NWN_Maugrim 193 * NWN_Morag 192 * NWN_Nasher 296 * NWN_Sedos 297 * Old_Man 239 * Old_Woman 240 * Plague_Victim 231 * Prostitute_01 236 * Prostitute_02 237 * Shop_Keeper 232 * Uthgard_Elk_Tribe 213 * Uthgard_Tiger_Tribe 214 * Waitress 235 Elementals * Elemental_Air 52 * Elemental_Air_Elder 53 * Elemental_Air_L 1342 * Elemental_Air_M 1343 * Elemental_Air_S 1344 * Elemental_Ash_L 1384 * Elemental_Ash_M 1385 * Elemental_Ash_S 1386 * Elemental_Dust_L 1381 * Elemental_Dust_M 1382 * Elemental_Dust_S 1383 * Elemental_Earth 56 * Elemental_Earth_Elder 57 * Elemental_Earth_L 1360 * Elemental_Earth_M 1361 * Elemental_Earth_S 1362 * Elemental_Fire 60 * Elemental_Fire_Elder 61 * Elemental_Fire_L 1357 * Elemental_Fire_M 1358 * Elemental_Fire_S 1359 * Elemental_Ice_L 1363 * Elemental_Ice_M 1364 * Elemental_Ice_S 1365 * Elemental_Lightning_L 1375 * Elemental_Lightning_M 1376 * Elemental_Lightning_S 1377 * Elemental_Magma_L 1348 * Elemental_Magma_M 1349 * Elemental_Magma_S 1350 * Elemental_Mineral_L 1369 * Elemental_Mineral_M 1370 * Elemental_Mineral_S 1371 * Elemental_Ooze_L 1351 * Elemental_Ooze_M 1352 * Elemental_Ooze_S 1353 * Elemental_Radiance_L 1366 * Elemental_Radiance_M 1367 * Elemental_Radiance_S 1368 * Elemental_Salt_L 1378 * Elemental_Salt_M 1379 * Elemental_Salt_S 1380 * Elemental_Smoke_L 1345 * Elemental_Smoke_M 1346 * Elemental_Smoke_S 1347 * Elemental_Steam_L 1372 * Elemental_Steam_M 1373 * Elemental_Steam_S 1374 * Elemental_Vacuum_L 1387 * Elemental_Vacuum_M 1388 * Elemental_Vacuum_S 1389 * Elemental_Water 69 * Elemental_Water_Elder 68 * Elemental_Water_L 1354 * Elemental_Water_M 1355 * Elemental_Water_S 1356 Creatures / Monsters * Allip 186 * animated_chest 469 * Animated_Chest 1424 * Animated_Chest_Flying 1426 * Animated_Table 1422 * Animated_Tome 1425 * Animated_Wheel 1421 * Ant_Giant 1169 * Ant_Giant_Fire 1170 * Ant_Giant_Guard 1244 * Ant_Giant_HiveQueen 1247 * Ant_Giant_Larva 1246 * Ant_Giant_Queen 1245 * Ant_Giant_Soldier 1243 * Antelope_Black 1333 * Antelope_Brown 1332 * Aranea 157 * Asabi_Chieftain 353 * Asabi_Shaman 354 * Asabi_Warrior 355 * Azer_Female 429 * Azer_Female_B 1110 * Azer_Male 428 * Azer_Male_B 1109 * Badger 8 * Badger_Dire 9 * Balor 38 * Balrog 1291 * Barghest 1103 * Barghest_Greater 1262 * Basilisk 369 * Bat 10 * Bat_Battle 1281 * Bat_Bone 1282 * Bat_Horror 11 * Bear_Black 12 * Bear_Brown 13 * Bear_Dire 15 * Bear_Kodiak 204 * Bear_Panda 1295 * Bear_Polar 14 * Bear_Sloth 1294 * Bear_Spectacled 1293 * Bear_Sun 1292 * Beetle_Bombardier 1263 * Beetle_Fire 18 * Beetle_Fire_Fine 1188 * Beetle_Fire_Huge 1190 * Beetle_Fire_Tiny 1189 * Beetle_Slicer 17 * Beetle_Slicer_Fine 1185 * Beetle_Slicer_Huge 1187 * Beetle_Slicer_Tiny 1186 * Beetle_Stag 19 * Beetle_Stag_Fine 1191 * Beetle_Stag_Huge 1193 * Beetle_Stag_Tiny 1192 * Beetle_Stink 20 * Beetle_Stink_Fine 1194 * Beetle_Stink_Huge 1196 * Beetle_Stink_Tiny 1195 * Beholder 401 * Beholder_B 1046 * Beholder_Eyeball 403 * Beholder_Mage 402 * Beholder_Mother 472 * Belker 1104 * Bison 1015 * Bison_Antiquus 1016 * Bladeling 1304 * Blood_Sailer 221 * Boar 21 * Boar_Dire 22 * Bodak 23 * Brownie 1002 * Buffalo_A 1009 * Buffalo_B 1010 * Buffalo_C 1011 * Buffalo_Calf 1007 * Bugbear_A 29 * Bugbear_Arctic 1278 * Bugbear_Arctic_Chief 1280 * Bugbear_Arctic_Shaman 1279 * Bugbear_B 30 * Bugbear_Chieftain_A 25 * Bugbear_Chieftain_B 26 * Bugbear_Shaman_A 27 * Bugbear_Shaman_B 28 * Bugs 1171 * Bugs_Large 1172 * Bulette 481 * Cat_Black 1406 * Cat_Black_&_White 1407 * Cat_Bobtail 1408 * Cat_Cat_Dire 95 * Cat_Clouded_Leopard 1303 * Cat_Cougar 203 * Cat_Cougar 1258 * Cat_Crag_Cat 94 * Cat_Jaguar 98 * Cat_Krenshar 96 * Cat_Leopard 93 * Cat_Lion 97 * Cat_MPanther 306 * Cat_Panther 202 * Cat_Snow_Leopard 1302 * Cat_Tiger 1299 * Cat_White 1409 * Cat_White_Tiger 1300 * Cattle_Black_Angus 1013 * Cattle_Brahman 1017 * Cattle_Brown_Angus 1014 * Cattle_Calf_Brown 1006 * Cattle_Calf_Dark 1005 * Cattle_Fighting 1018 * Cattle_Highland 1019 * Cattle_Holstein 1020 * Cattle_Longhorn 1008 * Cattle_Rothe 1012 * Chicken 31 * Cornugon_A 1434 * Cornugon_B 1094 * Cow 34 * Cow_2 1255 * Crab 1430 * Crab_Blue 1428 * Crab_Giant 1429 * Crab_Giant_Blue 1427 * Cyclops 1065 * Cyclops_Armored 1319 * Deep_Rothe 416 * Deer 35 * Deer_Stag 37 * Demi_Lich 430 * Demilich_B 1307 * Demon_Bebilith_B 1253 * Demon_Bebilith_C 1433 * Demon_Vorlan 1101 * Devil 392 * Devil_B 1097 * Dog 176 * Dog_Blinkdog 174 * Dog_Cooshee_Female 1390 * Dog_Cooshee_Male 1391 * Dog_Dalmatian 1392 * Dog_Dire_Wolf 175 * Dog_Doberman 1393 * Dog_Fenhound 177 * Dog_Hell_Hound 179 * Dog_Husky 1394 * Dog_Malamute 1395 * Dog_Mastiff 1396 * Dog_Shadow_Mastif 180 * Dog_Terrier 1397 * Dog_Winter_Wolf 184 * Dog_Wolf 181 * Dog_Worg 185 * Dog_Yellow 1398 * Doom_Knight 40 * Doppelganger 1215 * Dracolich 405 * Dracolich_B 1031 * Dragon_Black 41 * Dragon_Blue 47 * Dragon_Brass 42 * Dragon_Bronze 45 * Dragon_Copper 43 * Dragon_Gold 46 * Dragon_Green 48 * Dragon_Pris 425 * Dragon_Red 49 * Dragon_Shadow 418 * Dragon_Silver 44 * Dragon_White 50 * Drider 406 * Drider_Armor_a 1211 * Drider_Armor_b 1212 * Drider_Armor_c 1213 * Drider_Chief 407 * Drider_Female 446 * Drider_Female_a 1207 * Drider_Female_b 1208 * Drider_Female_c 1209 * Drider_Female_d 1210 * Drider_Male_a 1202 * Drider_Male_b 1203 * Drider_Male_c 1204 * Drider_Male_d 1205 * Drider_Male_e 1206 * Drow_Cleric 215 * Drow_Female_1 478 * Drow_Female_2 479 * Drow_Fighter 216 * Drow_Matron 410 * Drow_Slave 408 * Drow_Warrior_1 476 * Drow_Warrior_2 477 * Drow_Warrior_3 480 * Drow_Wizard 409 * Druegar_Cleric 218 * Druegar_Fighter 217 * Dryad 51 * Duergar_Chief 412 * Duergar_Slave 411 * Eagle 1275 * Erinyes 1077 * Erinyes_B 1324 * Ether_Scarab 1283 * Ettercap 166 * Ettin 72 * Faerie_Dragon 374 * Fairy 55 * Falcon 144 * Ferret 1341 * Fisher 1340 * Flying_Book_A 1435 * Flying_Book_B 1436 * Flying_Book_C 1437 * Flying_Eye 1073 * Formian_Myrmarch 362 * Formian_Queen 363 * Formian_Warrior 361 * Formian_Worker 360 * Gargoyle 73 * Gazelle 1334 * GelatinousCube 470 * Gelugon 1098 * Ghast 74 * Ghost_Pirate 1449 * Ghoul 76 * Ghoul_Ice 1048 * Ghoul_Lord 77 * Giant_Fire 80 * Giant_Fire_Female 351 * Giant_Frost 81 * Giant_Frost_Female 350 * Giant_Hill 78 * Giant_Mountain 79 * Glabrezu 1418 * Gnoll_Warrior 388 * Gnoll_Wiz 389 * Goblin_A 86 * Goblin_B 87 * Goblin_Bone_Wizard 1141 * Goblin_Cave 1159 * Goblin_Cave_Archer 1160 * Goblin_Cave_Berkserk 1161 * Goblin_Cave_Shaman 1162 * Goblin_Chief_A 82 * Goblin_Chief_B 83 * Goblin_Frost 1158 * Goblin_Frost_Chief 1156 * Goblin_Frost_Shaman 1157 * Goblin_Shaman_A 84 * Goblin_Shaman_B 85 * Goblin_Spider_Rider 1142 * Goblin_Worg_Rider 1153 * Goblin_Worg_Rider_G 1155 * Goblin_Worg_Rider_W 1154 * Golem_Adamantium 421 * Golem_Bone 24 * Golem_Clay 91 * Golem_Demonflesh 468 * Golem_Flesh 88 * Golem_Iron 89 * Golem_Mithril 420 * Golem_Stone 92 * Gorgon 367 * Grey_Render 205 * Gynosphinx 365 * Half_Dragon_Fiend 1318 * Hamatula 1102 * Harpy 419 * Helmed_Horror 100 * Hobgoblin_Warrior 390 * Hobgoblin_Wizard 391 * Hook_Horror 102 * Hyena_Spotted 1326 * Hyena_Striped 1327 * Illithid 1052 * Illithid_3e 1221 * Illithid_Biologist 1220 * Illithid_Biologist_2 1224 * Illithid_Kid 1223 * Illithid_Murray 1222 * Illithid_Scientist 1219 * Imp 105 * Intellect_Devourer 117 * Invisible_Human_Male 298 * Invisible_Stalker 64 * Jelly_Mustard 1453 * Jelly_Mustard 1454 * Jelly_Mustard 1455 * Jelly_Ochre 1456 * Jelly_Ochre 1457 * Jelly_Ochre 1458 * Kitten_Blk_n_Wht 1410 * Kitten_White 1411 * Kobold_A 302 * Kobold_B 305 * Kobold_Chief_A 300 * Kobold_Chief_B 303 * Kobold_Ice 1165 * Kobold_Ice_Noble 1163 * Kobold_Ice_Wizard 1164 * Kobold_Shaman_A 301 * Kobold_Shaman_B 304 * Lantern_Archon 103 * Lich 39 * Lizardfolk_A 134 * Lizardfolk_B 135 * Lizardfolk_Shaman_A 132 * Lizardfolk_Shaman_B 133 * Lizardfolk_Warrior_A 130 * Lizardfolk_Warrior_B 131 * Lolth 1214 * Lupinal_Female_1 1117 * Lupinal_Female_2 1118 * Lupinal_Female_3 1119 * Lupinal_Female_4 1120 * Lupinal_Male_1 1113 * Lupinal_Male_2 1114 * Lupinal_Male_3 1115 * Lupinal_Male_4 1116 * Luskan_Guard 211 * Male_01 226 * Male_02 227 * Male_03 228 * Male_04 229 * Male_05 230 * Manticore 366 * Manticore_B 1121 * Marilith_Blackguard 1076 * Marilith_demonic 1074 * Marilith_Humanoid 1075 * Mechanon_Cutter 1218 * Mechanon_Spider 1217 * Mechanon_Spiker 1216 * Medusa 352 * Mephisto_Big 404 * Mephisto_Norm 471 * Mephit_Air 106 * Mephit_Dust 107 * Mephit_Earth 108 * Mephit_Fire 109 * Mephit_Ice 110 * Mephit_Magma 114 * Mephit_Ooze 112 * Mephit_Salt 111 * Mephit_Steam 113 * Mephit_Water 115 * Mindflayer 413 * Mindflayer_Alhoon 415 * Mindflayer2 414 * Mink 1339 * Minogon 119 * Minogon_B 1257 * Minotaur 120 * Minotaur_Chieftain 121 * Minotaur_Shaman 122 * Mohrg 123 * Mouse 1308 * Mummy_Common 58 * Mummy_Fighter_2 59 * Mummy_Greater 124 * Mummy_Warrior 125 * Myconid 1055 * Myconid_Elder 1057 * Myconid_Sprout 1056 * Nymph 126 * Ogre 127 * Ogre_Chieftain 128 * Ogre_ChieftainB 208 * Ogre_Mage 129 * Ogre_MageB 209 * OgreB 207 * Ogrillion_Dull_1 1151 * Ogrillion_Dull_2 1152 * Ogrillion_Tan_1 1149 * Ogrillion_Tan_2 1150 * Ooze_Crystal 1459 * Ooze_Crystal 1460 * Ooze_Crystal 1461 * Ooze_Gray 1462 * Ooze_Gray 1463 * Ooze_Gray 1464 * Orc_A 140 * Orc_B 141 * Orc_Bloodguar 1148 * Orc_Chieftain_A 136 * Orc_Chieftain_B 137 * Orc_D 1134 * Orc_E 1135 * Orc_F 1136 * Orc_Faerun 1133 * Orc_Faerun_Chief 1132 * Orc_Mercenary 1137 * Orc_Shaman_A 138 * Orc_Shaman_B 139 * Orc_Snow 1138 * Orc_Snow_Chieftan 1139 * Orc_Snow_Shaman 1140 * Orc_Urak_Captain 1145 * Orc_Urak_hai_A 1143 * Orc_Urak_hai_B 1144 * Orc_Urak_hai_C 1147 * Orc_Urak_Worg_Trainer 1146 * Otter 1335 * Owlbear 1045 * Ox 142 * Ox_Pack 1024 * Ox_Plow 1023 * Pack_Badger 1021 * Pack_Bear 1249 * Pack_Beetle 1250 * Pack_Boar 1251 * Pack_Ox 1022 * Pack_Penguin 1252 * Penguin 206 * Planetouched_Feyri 1088 * Pseudodragon 375 * Pudding_Black 1465 * Pudding_Black 1466 * Pudding_Black 1467 * Pudding_Brown 1468 * Pudding_Brown 1469 * Pudding_Brown 1470 * Pudding_Dun 1471 * Pudding_Dun 1472 * Pudding_Dun 1473 * Pudding_White 1474 * Pudding_White 1475 * Pudding_White 1476 * Puppy_Cooshee 1400 * Puppy_Dalmatian 1399 * Puppy_Doberman 1401 * Puppy_Husky 1402 * Puppy_Mastiff 1403 * Puppy_Terrier 1404 * Puppy_Yellow 1405 * Quasit 104 * Raccoon 1328 * Rakshasa_Bear_Female 1112 * Rakshasa_Bear_Male 294 * Rakshasa_Tiger_Female 290 * Rakshasa_Tiger_Male 293 * Rakshasa_Wolf_Female 1111 * Rakshasa_Wolf_Male 295 * Rat 386 * Rat_Dire 387 * Raven 145 * Red_Panda 1329 * Ringtail 1330 * Rust_Monster 1044 * Salamander_Average 1106 * Salamander_Flame_Bro 1107 * Salamander_Noble 1108 * Satyr 1003 * Satyr_Large 1004 * Scarecrow 1047 * Scorpion_Giant 1177 * Scorpion_Giant_A 1178 * Scorpion_Giant_B 1179 * Scorpion_Giant_C 1180 * Scorpion_Huge 1173 * Scorpion_Huge_A 1174 * Scorpion_Huge_B 1175 * Scorpion_Huge_C 1176 * Scorpion_Small 1181 * Scorpion_Small_A 1182 * Scorpion_Small_B 1183 * Scorpion_Small_C 1184 * Sea_Hag 454 * Shade 1091 * Shade_Hooded 1090 * Shadow 146 * Shadow_Fiend 147 * Shield_Guardian 90 * Shrieker 1053 * Skeletal_Devourer 36 * Skeleton_Chieftain 182 * Skeleton_Common 63 * Skeleton_Dwarf 1277 * Skeleton_Flaming 1286 * Skeleton_Green 1287 * Skeleton_Mage 148 * Skeleton_Ogre 1451 * Skeleton_Pirate_1 1440 * Skeleton_Pirate_2 1441 * Skeleton_Pirate_3 1442 * Skeleton_Pirate_4 1445 * Skeleton_Pirate_5 1446 * Skeleton_Pirate_6 1447 * Skeleton_Priest 62 * Skeleton_Purple 1288 * Skeleton_Red_Eyes 1285 * Skeleton_Small 1049 * Skeleton_Warrior 150 * Skeleton_Warrior_1 70 * Skeleton_Warrior_2 71 * Skeleton_Yellow 1289 * Skulk_Female 1316 * Skulk_Male 1317 * Skunk 1338 * Slaad_Black 426 * Slaad_Blue 151 * Slaad_Death 152 * Slaad_Gray 153 * Slaad_Green 154 * Slaad_Green_B 1261 * Slaad_Red 155 * Slaad_White 427 * Slime_Green 1477 * Slime_Green 1478 * Slime_Green 1479 * Slime_Olive 1480 * Slime_Olive 1481 * Slime_Olive 1482 * Slithering_Tracker 1483 * Slithering_Tracker 1484 * Slithering_Tracker 1485 * Spectre 156 * Sphinx 364 * Sphinx_Andro 1122 * Sphinx_Gyno 1124 * Sphinx_Hieraco 1123 * Spider_BloodBack 1168 * Spider_Demon 422 * Spider_Dire 158 * Spider_Giant 159 * Spider_Ice 1284 * Spider_Phase 160 * Spider_Redback 1248 * Spider_Sword 161 * Spider_Wraith 162 * Spider_Wraith_B 1256 * SpiderFiend_Kakkuu 1197 * SpiderFiend_Lycosidilth 1200 * SpiderFiend_Phisarazu 1199 * SpiderFiend_Raklupis 1201 * SpiderFiend_Spithriku 1198 * Spiderling 1311 * Spiderling_Dire 1313 * Spiderling_Giant 1312 * Spiderling_Phase 1315 * Spiderling_Sword 1314 * Stinger 356 * Stinger_Chieftain 358 * Stinger_Mage 359 * Stinger_Warrior 357 * Stirge_A 1431 * Stirge_B 1432 * Stirge_Cave 1050 * Succubus 163 * Succubus_(PG_rated) 1093 * Succubus_2nd_Ed 1089 * Svirf_Female 424 * Svirf_Male 423 * Swine_Babirusa 1028 * Swine_Hog 1026 * Swine_Peccary 1027 * Swine_Pig 1025 * Swine_Potbelly 1029 * thingyatrice 368 * Thorny 1061 * Troglodyte 451 * Troglodyte_Cleric 453 * Troglodyte_Warrior 452 * Troll 167 * Troll_B 1058 * Troll_Chieftain 164 * Troll_Shaman 165 * Trolloc_Boar 1296 * Trolloc_Goat 1297 * Trolloc_Hawk 1298 * Twig_Blight 1001 * Umberhulk 168 * Vampire_Female 288 * Vampire_Male 289 * Vampiric_Mist_2 1259 * Vecna 1325 * Vegepygmy 1060 * Vegepygmy_Thorny_Rider 1063 * Vegepygmy_Thorny_Rider_T 1062 * Vegepygmy_Thorny_Rider_V 1064 * Viper_Huge_Desert 1228 * Viper_Huge_Forest 1225 * Viper_Huge_Jungle 1234 * Viper_Huge_Swamp 1231 * Viper_Medium_Desert 1229 * Viper_Medium_Forest 1226 * Viper_Medium_Jungle 1235 * Viper_Medium_Swamp 1232 * Viper_Tiny_Desert 1230 * Viper_Tiny_Forest 1227 * Viper_Tiny_Jungle 1236 * Viper_Tiny_Swamp 1233 * Visage 1099 * Visage_Greater 1100 * Vrock 101 * War_Devourer 54 * Weasel 1336 * Wemic 1000 * Wendigo 1290 * Werecat 99 * Wererat 170 * Werewolf 171 * Wight 172 * Will_O_Wisp 116 * Wolverine 1337 * Wraith 187 * Wraith_Hooded_1 1095 * Wraith_Hooded_2 1096 * Wyrmling_Black 378 * Wyrmling_Blue 377 * Wyrmling_Brass 381 * Wyrmling_Bronze 383 * Wyrmling_Copper 382 * Wyrmling_Gold 385 * Wyrmling_Green 379 * Wyrmling_Red 376 * Wyrmling_Silver 384 * Wyrmling_White 380 * Xorn 1054 * XP1_HeurodisLich 370 * Yuan_Ti 285 * Yuan_Ti_Chieften 286 * Yuan_Ti_Wizard 287 * Zombie 198 * Zombie_Pirate_1 1439 * Zombie_Pirate_2 1443 * Zombie_Pirate_3 1444 * Zombie_Pirate_4 1448 * Zombie_Rotting 195 * Zombie_Tyrant_Fog 199 * Zombie_Warrior_1 196 * Zombie_Warrior_2 197 Category:Custom Content Category:Spells